


A Drip in TIme

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dragons, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: All Hermione was supposed to do was get a couple of dragon eggs and save a species ... How did she end up calling in the boys to rescue Ginny's coffee shop?





	A Drip in TIme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Thon 2019
> 
> Character: Ginny Weasley  
Trope: Time Travel
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48911432411/in/dateposted-public/)

Ginny wiped down the counter and looked to the door. Hermione should be back soon, but something didn’t feel right. A barista’s instincts were never wrong.

Hermione looked over the crowd in front of the The Bishop’s Brew. She was supposed to meet Ginny in a few minutes, but something wasn’t right. A time witch’s sense was never wrong.

This should have been an easy mission. Get into the hidden valley, get the eggs, and get back to Charlie before the dragon realized what had been done. Hermione had agreed to the task because Hagrid had asked and this species of dragon was facing extinction. So why the bloddy hell was she flicking back and forth in time to get it done?

This should be simple. Wipe down the counters and close the Bishop’s Brew. Walk out the back door and meet her good friend for dinner. Then she found the note in her favorite cup. What the bloody hell was she supposed to do about a dragon in her coffee shop?

Being a time witch had its advantages. She could choose a time and place, touch her time turner and be there in a blink. There were disadvantages, too. She had to be careful who she interacted with, how long she stayed, and what she touched. This should have been an in and out mission, but she had not counted on the dragon following her.

Being a barista should be easy. She had taken her savings from her Quidditch career and bought a coffee shop. She had a room at the back for her brothers to play chess and her husband laughed when he joined her behind the counter. It was good to see Harry laugh when the lines got to deep in his brow. Being the wife of an Auror was not as easy as she thought it would be. The Bishop’s Brew had become their safe space, but dragon’s never pay attention to safe spaces.

Charlie had told her to be careful when they coordinated this mission. Antipodean Opaleye dragons are very possessive of their treasures and their eggs. The pair that lived in the Dragon Reserve in Romania had just lost a clutch and Charlie was worried that they would lose the female if she didn’t eat soon. Hagrid had suggested finding her a clutch to replace the one he had lost. Charlie agreed with him, Ginny thought they were all crazy, Harry just asked her where he needed to have Aurours ready to fight a dragon and _Obliviate_ Muggles. The things she did for the survival of a species and her favorite coffee shop…

Charlie had told her to be careful what she wished for. Ginny was eight and wanted to join him working with the dragons. He told her that dragons were not for little girls and she needed to worry about the little creature her other brothers were bringing home. Now, she was looking at a note warning of a dragon in her coffee shop. It looked like Hermione’s handwriting but why would she be in on her brothers’ jokes. There was no way a dragon was going to destroy her coffee shop in Diagon Alley.

Time hops always made her stomach hurt. Hermione dropped the note into Ginny favorite coffee mug and took a deep breath. She needed to leave this note where Ginny would find it at the right time. She had to have all the pieces in place if she was going to save the dragons and the Bishop’s Brew. Now to go get that clutch without the dragon seeing her, or at least get Harry and her other half here to save the world.

There was a dragon on her roof. A very angry dragon. This is not how she had planned to end her evening. She was going to kill her brothers when she got a chance, but first they were going to have to repair the damage that bloody dragon was doing to the Bishop’s Brew. Why was there a dragon on her roof? It was a beautiful dragon but it seemed beautifully pissed off. “Bloody hell, Hermione! What have you done to my coffee shop?”

Hermione was dead. So much for flicking through time and saving the world. She had a clutch of dragons in her bag, a bloody time traveling dragon on her tail and husband that would be late for his own funeral. SHe told Ron to be at the Bishop’s Brew before it closed and to bring Harry with him, but he was late … as usual. Ginny was going to kill her if the dragon didn’t. She was going to kill Charlie for forgetting to tell her that this particular dragon could time travel. “Sorry, Gin. Charlie’s fault. Ron should be here in a minute. Go back in the shop and pray.”

Ginny looked up from the counter as she heard the bell ring. A slightly singed Hermione leaned against the open door, grinning. “I’ll have my regular, if you don’t mind. The boys will be along in a minute.”

“Mione, what is going on? Why are you looking a little crisp around the edges?”

“Because, little sister, she upset a dragon.” Ron sighed as he sagged against Hermione. “It is a good thing she can flick in and out of time. But, I don’t think she will be gather dragon eggs for Charlie again. He can find another witch for that job.”

“Hello, love,” Harry walked in and put a finger under Ginny’s chin. “Can I fix you a drip or two? We are going to be up for a while to fix the roof. Usual all around?”

“I guess?!?” Ginny looked around the shop at the faces of her family. “Just another day for the three of you?”

“Just another day.” Hermione began to laugh. “Another day, another dragon, another drip in time.”


End file.
